


A hole in the earth

by wilkie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bleh, F/M, M/M, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilkie/pseuds/wilkie
Summary: A beautiful fresh day on mother base spent looking at the sunset with a certain blonde





	A hole in the earth

**Author's Note:**

> I can't live here anymore by daughter came on  
> And then this was born

It's  so nice out, the sun is shining but it's not hot, the nice ocean breeze hitting me here and there it's so nice. I see DD running at me with a toy, how cute he wants to play. He drops his long purple cat at my feet. We start playing fetch it's so nice when someone wants to interact with you, even if that someone is a dog who just wants to play fetch.

I end up sitting against a wall while DD brings his toy back, it's so nice out here. Being in this beautiful weather puts me in such a good mood, I start to doze off a bit and then I feel a warm presence on my lap, it's DD. He seems to be relaxing too, I guess it won't hurt to take a little nap if DD is relaxing also. 

I fall asleep and then I hear faint footsteps  and then my lap gets cold, I guess DD walked off until I feel something hard hitting my knee. I slightly wake up and I look to see it's a crutch hitting me, then I see feet and I follow the figure all the way up and it lead me to a middle aged blonde man with glasses. 

" _it's so beautiful out_.."

He sighs while moving his head slowly to look into the distance

_"It is."_

I say as I stand up dusting myself off

" _had a nice nap?"_

Miller says turning his head back to my direction.

" _no nap, just sitting."_

He looked amused at my response 

" _I thought you were dead when i first saw you there, I was going to walk away until I thought ocelot would come yell at me if I didnt check."_

I snicker 

" _I'm glad to hear you were so worried."_

He chuckles slightly and pats my back 

"I _'m glad you weren't dead."_

_"I am too sir"_

I smile at miller and he smiles back, the suns starting to set. We both stand there watching it, I get this weird lonely feeling watching the sun slowly go down. I hesitantly  rest my head on  Miller's shoulder. He didn't flinch, he didn't move, he seemed satisfied with my action and I am also

" _why does watching the sunset make me feel so lonely?"_

He's still looking out into the distance,

" _it's a symbol for something ending."_

He looks at me now

" _maybe you don't want something to end, but the sunset is reminding you of it."_

He looks back at the soon ending sunset and I look at the ground, he puts his arm around me and pulls me in slightly.

_"don't worry, I feel it too."_


End file.
